Vínculos Eternos
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: [Drabble] [One shot] [Leve NaruSaku] Vivir sólo, correr, tropezar. Esa es la rutina de mi vida, perdido por doce años en una soledad agónica… hasta que los conocí.


_**Sumario: **__[Drabble] [One shot] [Leve NaruSaku] Vivir sólo, correr, tropezar. Esa es la rutina de mi vida, perdido por doce años en una soledad agónica… hasta que los conocí. _

_**Notas del autor: **__Mí primer drabble y además; uno del cual estoy alegre de escribir para profesar mi gusto por el Equipo Siete, inspirado en los últimos capítulos del manga. Y si alguno de mis lectores en general está leyendo esto, lamento la tardanza con mis otros fanfiction. Como sea, aquí les presentó este fanfiction y espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vínculos eternos.<strong>_

_Por Gokussjdensetsuno45_

* * *

><p><strong>~oO0Oo~<strong>

Tengo que correr nuevamente. Así es toda mi vida. Corro de los habitantes de esta aldea —no me importa sentirme cansado—, no porque me golpean ni nada; es sólo que… Tengo la sensación que dura un buen tiempo (desde que tenía cuatro años lo sentía) de que ellos no me quieren allí, sus miradas son como cuchillos oxidados que se clavan en mí, me lastiman con ello. La única solución factible en esos momentos es emprender la marcha.

Nunca supe el porqué de ello, siempre era así, por doce años de una tortura interminable de gente que se dedicaba sencillamente a ignorarme y observarme fijamente con gestos de temor hacía mí, realmente quería saber, ¿qué es lo que pasaba con los aldeanos? ¿Por qué huyen de mí? Fueron doce años de incertidumbre, hasta que finalmente, el mismo día de graduación, durante esa noche más tenebrosa que ninguna otra, a las afueras de la aldea… Mizuki-sensei me lo dijo todo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de ello?

—¡Porque tú eres el _Kyūbi_! —me gritó aquella noche—. ¡¿Por qué crees que la gente te trata como si fueras basura, cómo si te odiaran sólo por estar vivo?!

La verdad se clavó en lo más recóndito de mi corazón cuando él me gritó aquella revelación tan espantosa. Al principio no lo quise creer, pero los hechos podían más, era verdad, todo era verdad… ¡había vivido con una criatura sellada en mi interior por años y ni me había dado cuenta de ello! Sin embargo, Iruka-sensei estuvo ahí, él siempre estuvo allí, él me había ayudado y fue como el padre que siempre hubiera querido tener (si es que alguna vez tuve un padre, claro está).

Fueron años de sufrimiento…

Sin embargo…

Lo conocí a ellos.

Fueron tres personas en particular; pero… Fueron y son mi familia. Uchiha Sasuke, mi rival personal y además, lo más cercano que he llegado a tener de un hermano, siempre lo supe, él ha estado solo desde el principio, como yo, ¡siempre he querido ser como él, él era mi ídolo, mi meta! Haruno Sakura, la muchacha la cual yo amo, ella siempre había querido a Sasuke; pero aún así, siempre me esforcé por ella ¡su sonrisa era la más bonita del mundo!, y hasta el día de hoy, siento que algo está surgiendo entre nosotros; Hatake Kakashi, ha sido una rigurosa figura paterna para nosotros tres; pero aún así, sé muy bien que él se preocupa por nosotros y nos veía como sus propios camaradas.

Me aceptaron, ¡no les importaba que tuviera un demonio sellado en mi interior! ¡Ellos realmente me querían como tal!

Pero… las cosas se tornaron… _oscuras. _

Sasuke desertó de Konoha, Sakura perdió aquella hermosa sonrisa, reemplazada por una constante mueca de dolor, y Kakashi-sensei se siente culpable de todo ello.

_Somos un equipo que ha sufrido de una constante tragedia. _

Las horas transcurrieron.

Los días se volvieron meses.

Los meses se volvieron años.

Y ahora estoy recostado a las afueras de Konoha, allí era mi lugar especial cuando era un chiquillo de cuatro años para ver las estrellas. Recuerdo que antes de todo ello, antes de que Iruka-sensei me hubiese reconocido… solamente tenía una amiga, una mariposita que hacía ya tiempo se había marchado.

Tengo diecisiete años, soy el Nanadaime Hokage y estoy casado con la chica que siempre amé, Sakura ha cambiado y se parece más a mamá, a veces ella es la chica más adorable del mundo y otras veces es bastante violenta; pero aún así la amó con todo mi corazón. Ella se ha notado más alegre que como se veía hace unos meses cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Kaguya; pero luego… Sasuke nos atacó y quiso iniciar una revolución…

Gané; pero aún así, no estoy seguro de sí Sasuke algún día volverá a ser el mismo de antes —tengo aquella duda todavía en mi mente—, de si algún día las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes… es como sí… él estuviera destinado a ser mi opuesto... pero ¿se volverá a repetir esos años de angustia?...

—_¡Oye! _—Una voz me llama, suena bastante grave y calmada.

¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Me volteé, porque quería saber quién era él que me llamaba, sólo yo conocía este lugar a donde ir… ellos estaban allí; Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, y… Sasuke; él lucía diferente al oscuro y malvado Sasuke que había estado allí en la guerra.

Sus ojos ya no eran oscuros como la noche, eran grises —eran más claros— podía notar como el resplandor de la luna se reflejaba en sus orbes, era una mirada más amigable de la del Sasuke que conocía, no era una mirada angosta, eran piscinas de felicidad; además, Sakura me sonreía, ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella, sin embargo en estos días las cosas se habían vuelto tensas entre nosotros; pero ahora sus ojos volvían a reflejar la felicidad que alguna vez había perdido por la falta de Sasuke; Kakashi-sensei tampoco era la excepción, aunque su máscara me impedía ver su rostro, por sus ojos podía notar que realmente estaba feliz… ¿lloraba? ¡Sí, lloraba! Estaba tan alegre que lloraba.

En ese momento, Sasuke me tendió su mano, y mientras su rostro era iluminado con una sonrisa me dijo:

—No estás sólo, Usuratonkachi y nunca lo estarás.

Él me ayudo a levantarme, y esa noche, los cuatro contemplamos el bello firmamento estrellado. Por primera vez en años, volvía sentirme como me sentía cuando era un pequeño de doce años… era nostálgico este sentimiento… alegría, que ya creía perdida.

¿Saben por qué? Porqué los vínculos son eternos. Y nuestro vínculo, siempre será eterno.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Fin.**


End file.
